


Gentleness

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleness

"If you have been brutally broken, but still have the courage to be gentle to others then you deserve a love deeper than the ocean..."

"Is he always this charming?"

"Only when he's content."

Katie smiles, running a gentle hand down Darcey's arm, linking their hands where they lean, both content to let John work, they have one another to distract from boredom. John glances over at them and smiles. 

"Hard not to be content with two women like you..."

"Says the man who never stops making us smile?"

Darcey smiles, remaining silent, content just to stand with Katie.


End file.
